creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:09/17/10/@comment-26001106-20170127215505
10/10. L-O-V-E-D it! I loved the ending and everything. I just wanna talk about something for a second. I read alot of the comments, a handful of people are complaining about the slashes in the files, the ending and the lack of gore 1: It's a fake story, so anything is possible. Personally i liked it's touch with the slashes. Yet Jeff has magically come back to life with no explinations or reason and is OP along with a bunch of other immortal gore fest killers in the CreepyPasta world that are so strong they are just un beatable (which makes the story flat out boring) and no one complains about THAT being unrealistic. ( and horror stories are meant to have things happen that wouldn't belong, that's the point! ) so the slashes were fine to me i liked them. 2: Even though this story is fake, he/she was shooting for some realism. Which is why they chose the ending they did. How many CreepyPastas /movies have we seen where the main character goes on a manhunt for the antagionst? Way too many to count. I loved the ending of this story because it was real. The character was scared and in reality after seeing that scary shit on the laptop of course they didn't wanna get mixed up in this, he/she let the police do their job! If that man that sold him/her the computer really was the killer they are obivously smart enough not to just go to their house and go toe to toe with them, they might end up with the same fate as that girl. So another smart move would be to give the police a tip about this guy. So yeah, the ending was 100% perfect in my opinion 3: People complain about the gore ..well the lack of it, again, the story was just fine without it. Everyone these days always wants to see gorefests and jump scares, incase you new horror fans don't know--gore fests aren't true horrors or creepypastas, I'm a CreepyPasta writer and horror fan so i know what i'm talking about. The point of a CreepyPasta ( or any type of horror ) is to scare you, make the air around you dead cold, and make you paranoid of your surroundings. That's exactly what this story focused on. And for that i congradulate the author! When i write a stiory my goal is to scare, some of mine don't even have murder but when they do, it does get very dark and detailed. HOWEVER that doesn't mean the whole story is just some invincible idiot with a knife splattering peoples blood and guts everywhere, not at all. I take the time to think of a real good scary and suspenseful storyline, and sometimes a horror story is MUCH BETTER WITHOUT MURDER AND GORE, and just add more paranoia, because in horror it's all about giving you that rush, that chill that you feel ride up your spine. SO AGAIN, THE AUTHOR DID A GREAT JOB AT THAT :D So yeah, all in all, this story was amazing! 10/10 The author did a great job!